


N

by lyryk (s_k)



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-14
Updated: 2010-03-14
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1742237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_k/pseuds/lyryk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A tiny sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/276187">The Proposition</a>. Inspired by a line from <i>The English Patient</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	N

**Author's Note:**

> A tiny sequel to [The Proposition](http://archiveofourown.org/works/276187). Inspired by a line from _The English Patient_.

‘Am I ‘N’ in your book?’ he asks one night, looking up from Jack’s writing, shadows in his eyes, and Jack feels an ineffable urge to chase them away. ‘Aye. You are.’

‘But only,’ he continues, throwing a careless leg over both of Norrington’s — the first time he has touched him without actually needing to — ‘because I don’t know the name I should be addressing you by, which you’ll concede can be a mite difficult when writing about someone whom by all rights you _should_ be addressing by his first name.’

Norrington laughs, and once more the sound reminds Jack irresistibly of music, of a fragile melody that slips away before it can be captured. ‘James. I’m James.’


End file.
